Icing Incident (Armin x Bold Reader)
by LifeOfMyImagination
Summary: Armin and you have to make a birthday cake for Eren, but misunderstanding lead to you coming closer to Armin then you thought. Involving you, Armin and a bowl full of cake icing ;D


"Armin. Oy Armin get up!" You whispered into his ear causing him to jump out of his sleep, his shy blue eyes wide as he caught sight of you.

"(Name) what are you doing in the boys dorm, its past midnight!" He whispered back looking round to make sure the others hadn't woken to your presence, as he pushed down his blonde bed hair with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"We promised to make Eren's birthday cake tonight remember?" You sighed as his intelligent eyes thought back before he slowly nodded turning to get out of his bed before covering himself, obviously shy of sleeping in only his boxers.

"W-wait outside I will be out in a minute." He whispered as you rolled your eyes with a small smile quickly and quietly leaving the boys room. You and Armin had been talking about making this cake all week behind Eren and Mikasa's backs, you would have to do it after curfew as your superiors, especially Corporal Levi would most probably reject the idea.

"R-ready." He whispered as he exited the room, you smiled at him in his casual clothes before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. Not noticing the heat that hit his face as you did so.

Time skip –

"Okay, the cake is cooking, all we need now is the icing." You grinned at Armin glad he was helping you. Armin nodded before heading off to grab the ingredients to make the icing, whipping it up in a matter of minutes. His eyes focused on his task as you watched him.

"Thank you for helping me, I've never really been good at baking." You hum quietly as he set the bowl down with a small smile to you saying 'it's no problem' in his own way.

"I hope Eren likes it." You sigh looking over at the cake cooking with a small glint in your (e/c) eyes. Armin stuttering caught your attention.

"Y-you m-must really like Eren to go through all this trouble." He said, bringing the icing over to you ready for the cake, his blonde hair slightly covering his face before going to move away again.

You grabbed the back of his shirt gently confused.

"What makes you think I like Eren?" You questioned, he was simply a friend nothing more to you and didn't friends make each other birthday cakes?

"W-well you went through all of this and I saw you writing down different ideas for types of cakes each day." Armin murmured, his hands fidgeting as he spoke.

"Idiot." You laughed, scooping a small bit of icing and placing it on his nose. He looked up surprised, his cheeks flushing in surprise at the move as well as words. He was so cute.

"I just thought Eren would like a cake, especially if you helped make it being his best friend and all." You smiled gently at Armin leaning closer to him gently.

"You jealous?" You whispered, trying not to giggle as Armin jumped back slightly his face going the colour of a tomato, he was so sweet.

"N-no, I was just wondering." He answered, his hands raised out in front of him waving slightly in a frantic manner as if apologising.

"Hmm... that's a shame." You hummed to yourself knowing Armin could hear you as you took another scoop of icing licking it off your finger with your tongue slowly. You turned with a flick of your (h/c) hair, wiping the piece of icing you had placed on Armin's nose with your sleeve preparing to turn and busy yourself somehow. Armin caught your arm causing you to almost jump in surprise at the bold move.

"What is it?" You asked, looking up at him slightly as his blue eyes avoided looking down into yours, you let slip a small smile at the his movements. Innocence and shyness played across his every action.

"M-maybe I was a bit jealous." He quickly said finally looking at you as you smiled.

"I know." You giggled as his eyes widened slightly as your face lit up.

"(Name)" He stuttered.

"You have some icing on the corner of your mouth." He whispered as you leaned closer to him, his gaze watching your soft (l/c) lips part slightly.

"Well I'm not going to clean it."

Time skip –

"(Name)" Armin spoke into your hair as you lay there on the kitchen floor letting your quiet laughter die down. You hummed a response to show you heard him, looking up as he blushed under your gaze causing you to smile once again.

"We're going to need to make some more icing." He said looking away as you licked your lips, thoughts of your little icing incident that had only just come to an end playing across his thoughts. Your eyes widened slightly at his bold suggestion as he quickly looked back seeing your reaction.

"I- I meant for the cake this time." He whispered.


End file.
